


Untitled fic with dinosaurs [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the flaming dinosaurs.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by quercusrubra]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled fic with dinosaurs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled tumblr fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51314) by quercusrubra. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/dinosaurs.mp3) | **Size:** 3.2 MB | **Duration:** 3:17min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm not watching the season finale yet. Nope.


End file.
